the_frollo_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Frollo Has a Bad Feeling
Frollo Has a Bad Feeling is the 14th episode of The Frollo Show. Synopsis It begins with Frollo sleeping and being waked up by a noisy Bleemo. After a look at the calendar, Frollo realizes tomorrow is his birthday, and then proceeds to excitedly run outside his house and skate on one of the waterways, stopping to contemplate the morning landscape of Paris while imagining how his birthday is going to develop. He pictures Gaston telling him that it would be the day that his wishes would come true, as Panty comes out of a giant birthday cake, agreeing to make his birthday happy. Frollo is pleased with the idea. Meanwhile in Hell, we see Hades, Scanty, Kneesocks, Batiatus and Best Hercules playing Poker, and then start talking about the reasons they hate Frollo. Corset then comes out, informing them of an anti-Frollo organization on Earth.The denizens of Hell decide to join it. They find out it's organized by the famous Mexican TV host Marco Antonio Regil, and decide to send Batiatus to fight him and test his strength. Marco defeats Batiatus after a brief but intense battle, and Corset tells him he's passed the test, and proposes to join forces. Marco accepts, and the alliance is set. Hans Frollo, Achmed Frollo and Jafar agree to join as well. Hans tells them about someone who would love to join, but lacks a ride to get to him. Achmed knows of someone who can give them a ride, but need money to get to New York, where he is. Marco throws 15,000 pesos at them, with enough force to send Achemd and Jafar all the way to New York. Once there, they find Gwonam, and persuade him into joining Los no Frollos. After being shown a picture of a sexy Scanty, he agrees. They return to Mexico city, retrieving Yusuf and Umlaut in the process. Then they all set out to Germany to free Hitler from his bunker. Dmitri Frollo, after sensing Hitler escaped of his bunker, teleports to him in an attempt to defeat him and bring him back to his prison. However, Los no Frollos persuade him and Stalin into joining their organization, with Hitler proposing a truce. Dmitri Frollo agrees. Back to Frollo and Gaston, they've become bug exterminators (for a while), and to end with the bugs, Gaston buys what he tought to be a gas for killing ants from Mephiles, but is fooled and instead he and Frollo start to laugh due to the gas being laughing Gas. Fegelein arrives and accuses Mephiles of stealing his idea and the two fight, ending in Paris' sewers and accidentally freeing Yzma, who was trapped down there by Panty much earlier. She joins Los No Frollos and she and Hans use their combined knowledge of chemicals to reanimate Lemongrab's heavily unconscious body and give Wilford Brimley his powers back, resulting in two new associates for the organizations. While discussing a plan to defeat their nemesis, The Irate Gamer joins Los no Frollos after meeting Best Hercules, and the two become Bros. The group start to devise a plan to attack Frollo. The plan, thought out by Krebs, was shaping up to be pretty pointless, until Stocking arrives by surprise, telling them to scrap it. After mistaking her appearance as hostile, she tells them she wants to help them out on bringing Frollo down. She starts planning an attack at Frollo's house, which involves sending an undercover agent (Burgdorf) to Frollo's Wednesday drinking place, Gaston's Pub. In the Pub, Frollo and Gaston hang out with a lot of their best friends, and also meet a miriad of new people. After a night of great fun, Frollo decides to invite everyone to his party. His excitement increases further, after Fegelein tells him Panty is coming to his birthday too. Burgdorf gets drunk and forgets what he came for, much to the Los no Frollos' chagrin. Fortunately for them, Stocking comes up with a backup plan, which involves attacking Frollo the very day of his birthday. Hitler and Stalin point out that doing so would be rather dangerous, but Stocking is keen on having the attack take place on that day. The episode ends with all of Frollo's enemies marching, ready to take Frollo down, only for Hades to point out they're heading the wrong way. Characters *Frollo *Bleemo *Gaston *Panty *Hades *Scanty and Kneesocks *Batiatus *Hercules *Corset *Marco Antonio Regil *Hans Frollo *Achmed Frollo *Jafar *Gwonam *Umlaut *Yusuf *Hitler *Dmitri Frollo *Stalin *Mephiles (debut) *Fegelein *Yzma *Lemongrab *Wilford Brimley *Irate Gamer *Stocking *Silver (debut) *Leonidas *Garbage Guy (debut) *Anakaris (debut) *Haruhi *Jaime Maussan *Garry (debut) *Irene (debut) *Madotsuki *Yomika *Ib *Morrigan (debut) *Demitri (debut) *Pyron (debut) *Hans Krebs *Wilhelm Burgdorf Music *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask - Termina Field *The Looking Glass - introschool.wav *The Hunchback of Notre Dame - Out There (Instrumental) *Sonic Adventure 2 - The Base *Bayonetta - You May Call Me Father *Super Smash Bros. Melee - Stage Clear 1 *(Music when Gwonam is seeing driving a taxi) *Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 - Showdown with Mephiles *Mortal Kombat Armageddon - Konquest: Arctica *Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 - The Future World *Beauty and the Beast - Battle on the Tower *Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 - Mephiles' Temptation *(Music from one of Jaime Maussan's videos) *Luigi's Mansion - Item Get *Beauty and the Beast - Gaston (Instrumental) *(Ice Cream bus music) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame - Heaven's Light Hellfire (instrumental) References *The firefighter's calendar from the first episode makes an appearance in a trash can. *The calendar has another important date besides Frollo's Birthday, which is the Beanxplosion day, that happens in June 14. *During a transition from the Overworld to Hell, a coffin has "The Nostalgia Critic (2007-2012)" on it. This is a reference to the Critic's "death" after To Boldly Free. **This reference, as of February 5, 2013, is now outdated, since Doug Walker revived the Nostalgia Critic character. *At one point during the scene where Fegelein and Mephiles are fighting, they go through a manhole cover from Super Mario Sunshine. *Keeping true with the series, the "Item Get" sound effect from Luigi's Mansion plays when the Irate Gamer and Best Hercules perform The Bros Pose. *After Stocking drops in at a Los no Frollos meeting, she chops up Hitler into tiny pieces, just like she did during the season finale from her home series. *"I like EVERYONE!" Trivia *Starting with this episode, Tony Jay's performance as Megabyte from ReBoot is used as well as his Frollo performance, since the two performance's are basically identical in voice, allowing for seamless blending. *A freeze-frame bonus happens at 14:48 when Batiatus starts yelling at Scanty. Above his head, it reads "'Who of them has a fucking bigger rack?' he's thinking". *Gwonam's fake name is a Latin Spanish insult (Erdam Utagnich/ChingaTu Madre) that means "Fuck your mother" Video Category:Episodes Category:Beyond TV Era